


[Podfic] Mermaid Quay

by LadyofMisrule



Category: 221B - Vincent Starrett, Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Meta Poetry, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule





	[Podfic] Mermaid Quay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mermaid Quay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732635) by [LadyofMisrule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule). 



Cover art by elaineofshalott, using a photo by shining.darkness [[CC BY 2.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0)], [via Wikimedia Commons](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File%3AIanto_Jones_memorial_at_Mermaid_Quay.jpg)

**Length** : 3min 28sec

 **Listen to streaming audio** :

or

[ **Download or stream mp3 here**](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/221B%20-%20Mermaid%20Quay%20-%20Plaque.mp3) (right-click to save).


End file.
